With you under the rain
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Frida deja Ciudad Milagro con su familia para siempre y Manny queda triste por su partida, pero alguien que él conoce puede reparar su corazón dañado. One-shot dedicado a Fobia y PerkyGoth14.


**Summary:** **Para Manny Rivera es difícil afrontar que Frida tuvo que irse de Ciudad Milagro para irse a EEUU, dejando al hijo de "White Pantera" con el corazón destruido, pero qué pasaría si alguien pudiera repararlo, sacar a Manny de la tristeza y poder ser la persona que estará de su lado para toda la vida.**

 **No soy dueño de "El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera", ésta pertenece a Jorge R. Gutierrez y Sandra Equihua y a Nickelodeon.**

 **Muy pronto haré la versión en inglés de esta historia. Saludos para PerkyGoth14.**

* * *

Ese abrazo que había recibido el hijo de White Pantera en el Aeropuerto de Distrito Federal, provenía de la persona que no volvería a ver más en su vida: Frida Suárez, ¿por qué debía irse? ¿Era porque su padre no quería verla con Manny porque lo consideraba como una mala influencia?. Para ser sincero, en el fondo su padre, Emiliano, era muy sobre-protector con ella y no quería que su hija sufriera algún daño de parte de los villanos que Manny combatía. Él era muy distinto a su esposa Carmela, pero ella también se preocupaba mucho por sus tres hijas, por lo cual decidieron irse de allí, ir hacia América y ponerse a salvo de las desgracias de esa ciudad plagada de corrupción y villanos.

\- No es justo que tengas que irte, Frida, tú sabes que nunca dejaría que te pase algo. Le dijo triste Manny a su mejor amiga, la cual no podía despegarse de aquel abrazo que estaban teniendo.

\- Ya sabes como es mi papa, Manny, lo siento mucho que no podamos seguir estando juntos, habíamos hecho la promesa de ser felices pero tienes que seguir tu camino, por favor, nunca te dejes vencer. ¿Me lo prometes? Pidió Frida, haciendo ese juramento.

\- Te lo juro, nunca me rendiré. Le prometió su amigo, mientras que los observaban Emiliano y Carmela, el Jefe de Policía sentía que debía intervenir, pero desde su corazón autoritario y frío decidió quedarse allí y no meterse en la despedida de su hija.

* * *

\- Me cuesta mucho tener que hacerlo, pero no puedo permitir que nuestra hija Frida sea víctima de esta ciudad corrupta. -Dijo Emiliano, sintiendo que había fallado a su deber de eliminar la delincuencia y la maldad de la Ciudad Milagro, pero se sentía traicionado, hasta de sus propios agentes en la fuerza policial- Tantos años de sacrificios y esfuerzos por defender a la gente para que un puñado de corruptos liberen a los villanos más terribles. El propio Superintendente Rodríguez firmando esa amnistía, es algo que jamás le perdonaré, ¿para qué me hice policía entonces? ¿Para qué? Solo para que liberaran a todos los villanos, perdonando sus crímenes, siento que fui traicionado por los que una vez protegí hasta dando mi vida por ellos. Se preguntó él mismo, mientras que las lágrimas caían por sus ojos y Carmela le ayudaba a superar esa traición.

\- Te entiendo, Querido, es doloroso, a mí también me cuesta, pero hacemos bien, es por el futuro y la seguridad de Frida, mientras que Anita y Nikita están preparadas, pero... -Carmela dio un respiro profundo- Pero Frida no y alejarla de su amigo es lo más triste que puede pasar. Admitió su esposa.

\- Verlos así tan tristes, me hace sentir que no debía ser tan severo con ella, pero es nuestra pequeña bebe y si algo le pasara, jamás me lo perdonaría. Jamás. Se sentenció así mismo Emiliano y se acercó hacia Manny.

Se detuvo y apoyó su mano en la espalda del chico castaño.

\- Tú sabes que nunca te odiamos en casa, nunca, aunque eres un semi-villano por seguir a tu abuelo, yo nunca te consideré una mala influencia para Frida. Espero que algún días puedas aceptar mis disculpas. Le pidió perdón por todas las veces que el padre de Frida lo ponía en la mira por los problemas que ocasionaba a veces Manny.

\- Yo sé que ustedes no quieren perderla y entiendo su sobre-protección con ella, se que Frida es su hija y que le gusta la música y tocar con su banda, en vez de ser agente de la Policía, pero lo entiendo, Señor Suárez. Yo lo perdono. Aceptó las disculpas del padre de Frida, mientras que estrechaban las manos y luego el abrazo del perdón.

\- Mantén limpia esta ciudad por nosotros, Rivera, no dejes a esos malvados rondar por estas calles que en el pasado mantuve limpias para el pueblo. Ellos necesitan un héroe y tú eres esa persona. Le dijo Emiliano, dándole esa tarea que debía hacer siempre con valentía, fuerza y honor.

\- Cumpliré mi palabra, Señor, no los decepcionaré. Dijo Manny, mientras que Emiliano y él hacían la venia militar y luego se retiraba hacia donde estaban Carmela y sus dos hijas.

Frida se acercó a Manny.

\- Quiero que lleves esto contigo, Manny, para que me recuerdes en todas las aventuras que hemos tenido juntos. ¿Me prometes que nunca me olvidarás? Preguntó Frida, sabiendo que no se volverían a ver nunca.

\- Te lo prometo, amiga, siempre te tendré en mi corazón. Siempre. Respondió el castaño, mientras que las lágrimas humedecían el rostro de su amiga peli azul.

Pronto llegó el momento de la despedida, donde no habría vuelta atrás, era ahora el momento de dar el último beso y el último abrazo. Manny se despidió de Frida, mientras que la veía alejarse junto a su familia por la puerta de embarques al avión, para de ahí observarla al irse hacia América.

\- Adiós Frida. Se despidió con un aire de tristeza en su corazón, mientras que volvía a Ciudad Milagro, arrastrando los pies por su tristeza.

* * *

El avión finalmente partió de aquel sitio, dirigiéndose hacia EEUU, donde allí estaría a salvo su amiga de los peligros que acechaban en la ciudad, pero para el hijo de Rodolfo Rivera era una puñalada en el corazón, literalmente, el haberla perdido significaba que nunca volvería a México.

Manny volvió caminando, arrastrando los pies hacia su hogar, pero se detuvo en un parque, donde supo que tenía que ser fuerte, él era "El Tigre", héroe y villano de Ciudad Milagro, pero también era una persona con sentimientos, la cual extrañaba a su querida Frida.

\- Es tan injusta la vida, ¿no es así, El Tigre? Escuchó una voz y al girarse, se topó con Zoe Aves, enemiga de Frida Suárez desde que eran niñas, ella era conocida como "La Cuervo" o "Cuervo Negro, perteneciente a la "Parvada de Furia", comandada por su madre y su abuela.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Cuervo? Preguntó Manny, quien iba a enfrentarse, pero Zoe pasó a su modo civil, dejando atrás la pelea.

\- ¿Crees que vine a pelear? Oí todo, en especial de lo que pasaste. Bueno, me voy. Dijo la chica, quien pegó vuelo y se alejó de allí, mientras que Manny solo podía observarla a ella y al avión de Frida, surcando los Cielos hasta desaparecer en el horizonte.

* * *

Zoe aterrizó en un edificio cercano al parque, donde se quedó pensativa un buen rato, ahora que su eterna rival se había ido para siempre de Ciudad Milagro, ella también sufría la pérdida,ya que no tendría con quién enfrentarse.

\- He sido una tonta en pensar que Frida se tendría que ir, pero lo reconozco, ella merece estar fuera de esta ciudad corrupta. Se dijo, mientras que se quitaba el casco.

\- ¿Zoe? Escuchó una voz por detrás y al voltearse, se encontró con Manny, quien estaba convertido en El Tigre, hasta que volvió a su estado normal.

\- Manny, ¿qué...? ¿Qué haces aquí? Preguntó la chica, mientras que se sentaba el moreno al lado de ella.

\- Escuché lo que dijiste de Frida, entiendo que te hayas quedado sin rival, pero... -Manny tomó un respiro- Hace mucho que vengo teniendo en mí esta tormenta de sentimientos extraños, no sé por quién debería estar: Frida y yo estaríamos juntos, pero el destino cambió las reglas como si nada, ahora que ella se ha ido a América, pienso que tal vez debería esperar hasta que alguien más ocupe ese hueco en mi corazón. Dijo el hijo de Rodolfo, hasta que en ese momento, sintió que Zoe apoyaba sus manos en los hombros del chico y se acurrucaba en él.

\- Tal vez no tengas que estar todo este tiempo buscando a quién llene tu corazón vacío, aunque mi familia odie a los Rivera por lo que nos hicieron, nos rompieron el corazón al dejarnos plantadas en el altar, a mi abuela y a mi madre, pero sé que eso es cosa del pasado, ¿para qué seguir con ese odio? A veces lo pienso, pero si madre se enterara, me prohibiría estar contigo para siempre. Le dijo ella, contando su historia y de la "Maldición de los Ave".

\- Te entiendo. Dijo Manny.

\- Si ella se enterara de que estoy con un Rivera, sería como un acto de traición a la familia y somos lo que somos, nosotras siempre seremos las excluidas por los Rivera, es una desgracia que deberemos llevar y que tal vez hasta nuestros hijos y nietos tendrán que cargar. Se lamentó Zoe, quien estaba por partir, hasta que Manny la detuvo.

\- No tienes porque decir eso y en esos momentos de soledad que tenía en las noches frías de Ciudad Milagro, comprendía que este día llegaría y que tomaría una decisión al respecto. Dijo el chico, quien tomó a Zoe en sus brazos y la abrazó, sin dejarla ir.

\- ¿Y quién era esa persona a que le elegiste? Quiso saber ella, ruborizándose a más no poder.

\- Eras tú, Zoe Aves. Dio el nombre de aquella chica y la besó dulcemente bajo la lluvia que comenzaba a caer.

\- Manny. Respondió ella, uniendo sus labios en un tierno beso que nunca esperaría, tan romántico, tan elegante, al mejor estilo de la Familia Rivera.

\- Espero que algún día tu familia logré perdonar a la mía, cometimos errores pero pueden solucionarse. Zoe Aves, tú nunca estarás sola. Sé que has tú la que se enamoró de mí desde hacía mucho tiempo, a pesar de tu odio hacia Frida, sabía como mediar esta situación y tú siempre estarás en mi corazón, no importa lo que pase o lo que diga tu familia, yo siempre estaré contigo. Es una promesa. Le juró el castaño, abrazándola y las lágrimas de ambos caían, mezclándose con la lluvia.

\- Mi Adorado Manuel, ven a mis labios. Lo que has dicho es lo más hermoso que nunca nos habían dicho, gracias. Le agradeció Zoe, tomando ahora el control y volvieron a besarse en la terraza del edificio, sin importarles que la lluvia o el tiempo les molestara, ahora ellos eran una pareja.

\- Te amo, Zoe Aves. Le dijo Manny a ella.

\- Y yo a ti, Manny Rivera. Le dijo Zoe a él, ambos continuaron con su beso nocturno.

* * *

Y a pocos metros de donde estaban ellos, alguien los estaba observando desde otro edificio: Su nombre era Carmelita Aves, madre de Zoe, quien había tenido también un romance en el pasado con Rodolfo Rivera, padre de Manny y a quien dejó para estar con María, hasta que se separaron.

\- _"Increíble, no puedo creerlo: Zoe, tú..."_ ¿Por qué estás con el enemigo, hija? Él es un Rivera y los Rivera destruyeron el corazón mío como el de tu abuela, ¿acaso no lo entiendes? Ellos no merecen nuestro perdón. -Dijo ella, quien estaba observando todo, pero en el fondo, sabía que también podía tener razón su hija al respecto de sus enemigos- Rodolfo Rivera, te odio, te odio, te odio. ¡Te odio! Pero...no puedo vivir sin ti, Mi Querido White Pantera, no puedo, me cuesta comprender el por qué de todo este odio. ¿Acaso este día marcará el final de nuestra desgracia?. Se preguntó ella, tras haber experimentado un clásico acto de furia hacia la figura del padre de Manny, pero reconocía que en el fondo, ella lo seguía amando.

\- Yo diría que sí, Carmelita Aves. Escuchó aquella voz familiar y se dio vuelta.

\- Rodolfo. Dijo la madre de Zoe al voltearse y mirarlo a la cara.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Le dedico este pequeño One-Shot a Fobia y a PerkyGoth14.**

 **En el 2011 había leído _"Amor en silencio"_ de Fobia y pensé lo mismo que él dijo: No hay muchas historias de Manny-Zoe, he leído unas muy pocas, recuerdo una que era mi favorita llamada _"Zoe makes her move"_ pero no recuerdo al autor, tristemente, borró su cuenta e historia y no puede agradecerle por escribir esa historia tan buena u.u. Y yo encima no tenía cuenta en Fanfiction hasta 2014.**

 **No me maten los fans de Manny-Frida, también me gusta esa pareja, pero la tengo en segundo lugar, prefiero más el Manny-Zoe y el White Pantera- Voltura (Rodolfo Rivera-Carmelita Aves).**

 **Espero que les guste, no olviden de comentar y todo eso.**

 **Saludos para PerkyGoth14 y Fobia. Luego haré la versión en inglés, por si desean :).**

 **Cuídense y que tengan un buen comienzo de semana, se despide de ustedes, MontanaHatsune92. Paz.**


End file.
